In Plain Sight
by jaspersluv
Summary: Just a little story I'm writing for the fun of it because I love Ember so much. Helps if you have read "Heal Me"  I'm using the same Ember, just changing things up a bit. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

I groan in frustration as I lay across the couch in my room.

Ridiculous.

Why should I be hiding in my room? I am Jasper Whitlock, for cryin' out loud!

I hear Edward chuckle from somewhere downstairs and flip him off in my mind.

Truthfully, I've had all of Ember Thompson I can take with out killin' her.

_Bring it on, Whitlock!_, she yelled at me through my mind and I give her the same treatment Edward had gotten.

Ugh...as if one mind reader isn't enough, I've gotta deal with a friggin' telepathic mind reader as well.

She had come to us a nomad, one that not only embraced our diet, but seemed to thrive on it. She had striking blue eyes and despite her small frame, she packed a whole lot of attitude.

TOO much, if you ask me.

I haven't liked her from the get-go and it would be an understatement to say the feeling was mutual.

It has only been two weeks and I'm ready to end her or myself just to get some peace.

_I've got a lighter, want me to start the fire_?

God, I hate her.

_Yeah...Go ahead and start it. Get it nice and big so you don't suffer when I push ya in!_ I shout back at her. _On second thought, just meet me in the back yard with that there lighter, sweetheart. I think I'd like to take it nice and slow_.

_You're stupid_.

Yeah...this is how most of our conversations go.

Alice comes bouncing in, plopping down on my stomach.

"Ooof!" I say, pretending to feel her weight.

"Hey there big brother!" she chirps.

I don't like that look...She's up to something.

"Hey Ali...Whatever it is, the answer is no." I grin up at her, and her face falls, but only for a second.

"The answer is yes! Don't bet against me, Jazz," she sings.

She bursts into tellin me all about the great X-Box tournament they have planned. Only, it will be Ember and I against Emmett and Bella.

"Are you insane?" I mutter.

"It's your own fault...both of you," she says, matter-of-fact. "If you two win, Rose and Garret get to choose whatever they want Emmett and Bella to do...If you two lose..." She smiles down at me sweetly as I glare at her. "Well...then you're fate is in the very cable hands of Edward and I."

"I can't get out of this...can I?"

"Nope," she replies, popping the "p". "Unless you want to look like a total wuss...Everyone else has manned up."

"Fine," I sigh. "Lets get this over with."

Famous last words.

We lost.

We lost bad.

So now I sit, glaring at my evil little pixie of a sister who just smiles back at me.

"Get on with it, Alice," I growl. "You already know what you're going to do!...You've probably known all day!"

Edward snickers and I know I'm right.

"Okay, okay," Alice giggles. "So basically...all of us are freaking sick of the constant bickering between you and Ember. Sooo..." Oh. I don't like this. Not at all. "The two of you are being banished to the cabin in Montana for two months...Together!"

I think I'm gonna be sick.

"What?" Ember screeches. "There is _no way_ I'm spending _any_ amount of time~"

"You can't back out!" Emmett pipes up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Even Jasper has accepted it...I mean, he looks kinda sick over there."

_Still got that lighter_?

The next morning, we are on our way, after going over the rules. Yeah, rules...we aren't allowed to kill each other and have to be together at all times besides to shower (I see long, long showers in my future), and if we part company, more time will be added to our banishment. Alice will know if we do.

Fortunately, we are spared the agony of a car ride together.

I watch her pull away in her Challenger, grinning as I listen for her to get a good distance away. My sleek, black Ducati roars to life and soon I pass her, slowing enough to wink and flip her the bird. I can feel her irritation and it satisfies me, probably much more than it should.

Unfortunately, the only problem with A) being a vampire that craves speed, and B) having vehicles that satisfy such a craving, is that you get to your destination far to quickly sometimes.

For the first two days, neither of us says a word to the other.

What fun.

I could have probably spent the rest of my sentence in silence...But Ember wants to fight me over what to watch.

"I am not watching some stupid western!" Ember yells, glaring at me.

My glare matches hers. "And I am not watching some stupid chick-flick!"

I snatch the DVD from her hand and in an instant I'm on the porch, hurling it as far as I can.

Childish?...Probably.

Worth not having it to worry about?...Absolutely.

"Aw, sh~" I'm cut off as I turn to see Ember in the door, glaring at me furiously.

Using yet another ability in her arsenal, she throws me through the porch railing without laying a hand on me, sending me sprawling into the yard. I get to my feet, but not before she locks me into place, charging me.

"Not this time," I mutter, throwing out such a mix of emotion it buckles her knees and lifts her hold just before reaching me.

Snarling, I grab her arm and spin, throwing her into the nearest tree. I'm on her before she hits the ground, the only thing stopping me from throwing her again is the grunt she makes when her small frame connects with the tree.

Its so easy for me to forget...She is not as strong as the rest of us. Had that been Rose or Bella, the tree would no longer be standing and they would be no worse for wear.

I catch her in my arms, wincing when I see her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Ember I~"

"Put me down!" she sobs.

I grant her request. "Ember...I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," she sniffles, limping into the house.

My shoulders slump and I hang my head. "See that, Alice?" I ask the air. "Still think this is a good idea?"


	2. Chapter 2

Another two days has passed without a single word between us.

"I need to hunt," Ember says, standing to her feet.

I nod and follow her out the door, my head down and hands shoved in my pockets, like a child in trouble. I just feel so bad for hurting her. Usually when we go at each other, someone is there...And never have I been able to break her hold on me.

I was raised a southern gentleman, and though I don't recall much of my human life, I know enough to know that my daddy woulda had my hide for mistreatin' a girl...No matter how infuriating she was.

Finished with my hunt, I find a seat high in a tree and wait, annoyed with the fact that I can't just go back.

My eyes catch movement and I see that it's Ember, stalking a rather large elk. I lean forward, grinning. Might as well enjoy the show.

I have to admit, the little firecracker is an impressive hunter.

She doesn't make a sound as she ghosts through the trees, her prey still very unaware of her presence. The thought of spooking the animal flashes through my mind, but I push it aside, shakin' my head.

I don't like her, but I don't intend to make things worse right now.

She has made it now to where she will launch her attack from. She crouches and for the first time I notice how her body shimmies just before she pounces, just like a kitten playin' with a toy.

That is dang adorable.

The most wicked grin pulls at her lips and she springs from her hiding place, her arms wrapping around the elk's throat and her legs around its shoulders.

Venom pools in my mouth as I watch the muscles in her arms and thighs flex, securing her to the thrashing animal.

Oh. My. God.

No.

In a split second, I'm on the other side of the tree, my back pressed to the trunk as I gasp for unneeded air.

I was turned on.

Big time turned on.

Okay, Jasper...get it together...That is just a natural reaction to watchin' a female hunt.

_Any_ female.

"You ready?" she calls, knowin' I'm up here and I pray to whoever might be listenin' that she hasn't been in my head.

"Yeah," I reply, dropping from my perch.

**Ember POV**

I can not believe I'm in this situation.

One way or another, Alice and everyone else is going to pay when I get home.

I just can't fathom why on earth any of them thought this was a good idea...Jasper and I hate each other.

Why?

I honestly don't know.

Given his ability, he let me know right from the start how he felt about me and I could care less to find out why.

Jasper had been acting a little strange (even for him) ever since our hunt. I blew it off and took up my usual place on the couch, yet another book in my lap. Just as I finish the last page, I hear the rattle of something in a box behind me. When I turn to look, Jasper is standing there, Scrabble box held to his chest.

"Wanna play?" he croons, that ridiculous smirk pulling at his full lips.

What?

"Er...sure," I reply, sliding off the couch.

He sets the game up on the table, then proceeds to divide up all the letter tiles. Of course I look at him like he's crazy and he grins back at me.

"We play a little different," he explains.

"Please don't tell me this is going to be some freaky version of strip scrabble, because I DO NOT want to see you naked."

He scoffs. "No! That is not where I was goin'...But if it were, you wouldn't have to worry about seein' me naked..."

"Oh, you think you're that good?"

Why, oh why?

"You don't wanna go there, darlin'...I promise you'll be sorry," he says, grinning.

I hate him.

"Pffft."

"Alright then...If you dare challenge me...I accept," he says, a huge stupid smile on his face.

What have I done?

He explains the basic rules. The tiles are divided between the two of us and we will flip a coin to see who goes first. That person then draws ten tiles out of their stash and tries to form a word, using at least three of the tiles. If there is no word, that player loses an item of clothing, but if a word is made, the opposing player loses one.

"What are we playing for?" I ask.

"Hmm...Okay, the first person to either be completely naked or chicken out has to give up any and all rights to the TV for the next three days," he says, an eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough."

I win the coin toss.

I can't help but smile as I lay the tiles on the board to form the word "bear".

Still wearing a cocky smirk, Jasper pulls off his flannel shirt. He's wearing a black wife-beater underneath and my eyes are instantly drawn to the many scars covering his arms and shoulders. Without a word or even a glance at me, he draws his tiles and chuckles as he places the word "boobs" on the board.

"You wish," I mutter, pulling a sock off my foot and tossing it at him.

**Jasper POV**

So...At this point I'm really wishin' I didn't hate underwear so much.

Good thing I chose to wear socks.

Soon I am down to my jeans and Ember is in boy shorts and a tank...and it's my turn.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I'm able to make a word. "Hot", go figure. I look up at Ember, who is just staring at the word on the board in disbelief. Her anxiety triples and she looks at me.

I should stop this.

I should tell her to forget it, that it was a stupid idea...but I can't.

My competitive nature and the sudden, fierce desire to see more of her aren't allowing the words to surface.

_What_ is wrong with me?

"You win, Jasper," she mutters, standing to her feet and pulling her clothes back on.

I'm disappointed, and like a fool, I let her feel it.

She glares at me, disgust rolling off of her in waves.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking away.

This is not good...Not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

How long could one hide in the shower?

An hour and a half so far, and I finished an hour and fifteen minutes ago. The water runs cold over my body, but I don't notice.

My vibrating phone on the counter catches my attention and I peek my head out of the shower.

Alice.

Sighing, I get out and wrap a towel around my waist.

"What?" I answer, knowing exactly why she's calling.

"Do you want another day added to your sentence, Jasper?" she asks sweetly.

"Ugh...I'm getting out," I mutter, annoyed. "This is totally pointless, Alice. She hates me even more now and I'm really no more fond of her than I was two days ago."

"You'll be fine, Jasper. Now suck it up and go apologize for being a jerk.""WHAT?" I yell in a whisper. "I _told_ her she didn't want to go there...she didn't listen."

"You were still a jerk."

"Explain."

"You are a man, therefore you were in the wrong.""Oh, well that makes perfect sense." I roll my eyes and shake my head. I know I wont win this one. "Good bye, Al."

"Bye Jas."

With a heavy sigh, I get dried off and pull on my jeans and t-shirt.

"Clean?" Ember asks when she hears me enter the living room. She's sitting on the couch sideways, a book in her lap.

"Yep," I reply, sitting in the space on the couch between her back and the arm. She glares at me over her shoulder. "I can't sit by you?"

"I can't imagine why you _want_ to sit in a two foot space next to me when there's a whole other couch right there, but whatever."

"I want to apologize," I mutter.

"Sounds real sincere. Apologize for what?"

"I was a jerk."

"You're always a jerk."

Gritting my teeth...Take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Okay."

Long awkward silence.

"So...does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Guess so."

I'll take what I can get.

"Wanna play something else?"

"Are you _serious_?"

"Look...we have two months to spend here weather we like it or not. We might as well try to be civil to each other."

She sighs and I feel her relax a little, her back resting fully against my arm.

"Alright...Civil...I can do that." She drops her head back to look up at me. "So Jasper, what do you want to do?"

I smile down at her. "See there? Isn't that much better?" Dang, this girl can roll her eyes better than Edward. I couldn't help but laugh. "We don't have to play anything...How about just some Q & A...Maybe try and get to know each other?"

"Who goes first?"

"Ladies first," I drawled. "Not that there's anything you don't know, given you can read minds."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know, Jasper, despite what you think, I really try to stay out of people's minds as much as possible. I only read yours occasionally to get under your skin and I let you know when I do it. Thankfully I have control over that talent of mine because, trust me, I DO NOT care to know what goes on in that mind of yours all the time."

Well.

"So...Got any hobbies?" She asked.

"I like to play the guitar. How old were you when you were changed?"

"Twenty. You?"

"Same. Do you remember your human life?"

She paused, staring at nothing in particular. "Some parts, but it's hazy. How old are you?"

"Almost one hundred and fifty. You?"

"Thirty-six. How come you're not married or with someone by now?"

I shrug. "Haven't found the right one. What's your favorite movie?"

"I have so many...The Princess Bride never gets old to me...and The Whole Nine Yards, love that one, too. So, you think after all those years, maybe you're just being too picky?"

By now Ember has reclined back, laying over my legs with her head on the arm of the couch. I grin and cock an eyebrow at her.

"You offerin' to be the one, darlin'?"

"Ugh. Answer the question."

"No, I'm not too picky. I just don't like to waste my time. What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Country."

"Really?" Nice.

"Yeah, really. Where are you from?"

"Texas...and yes, sugar, everything IS bigger there," I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"You are such an idiot."

"Maybe. So, what made you want to join our family?"

"I don't know...I was just drawn to it. I've never really been accepted much, I guess because I'm different. It felt good to be welcomed with open arms." She looked away from me and I felt a tinge of remorse. "Well...with the exception of one."

Ouch.

Changing the subject.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Carnation."

Silence drags out for several minutes and I wonder if she's finished. Just as I open my mouth to remind her of her turn, she turns her head to look at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Jasper...Why do you hate me so much?"


	4. Chapter 4

My breath catches in my throat as I look into her eyes.

I'd love to be able to say that she started the ill-feelings, but I'd be lyin' through my teeth. I'm the one who started it, and I know the reason for it. If I can't just change the subject or think of a good lie real quick, this conversation is about to get serious.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, my hand coming to rest over my eyes.

"Just forget it, Jasper," she sighs, getting up. "You don't have to answer."

"Ember," I started, but she was already outside.

Crap.

With a heavy sigh, I stand to my feet and shuffle outside. It has been snowing the past couple of hours and it's still falling in huge, fluffy flakes. I draw in a deep breath, thoroughly enjoying the scent of the newly fallen snow. There's just something about falling snow...seems as if all the world is at peace.

My head turns and my eyes find Ember, who is standing at the end of the porch, her back to me. I shove my hands in my pockets and slowly walk forward to stand beside her. She doesn't look at me or make any acknowledgment of my presence.

Okay, man up, Jasper.

"I don't hate you, Ember," I say in a whisper.

"Could've fooled me." Without a sideways glance, she hops over the railing and continues to walk, her face angled slightly up into the falling snowflakes. I follow. "If that's not true, why the act?"

Here goes.

Ugh...A lump in my throat? Really?

I'm now walking right beside her, neither of us in a hurry.

"When I first met you...when your hand touched mine..." My voice trails off as I realize she has stopped moving. I turn to face her, forced to look at her now that she is closely watching me. "Something..._happened_. It scared me, and I...It scared me worse to know that you felt it, too. I just...I didn't know how to handle it, so I pushed you away...I'm sorry." Several minutes pass, the both of us just staring at each other. If my heart still beat it would be pounding out of my chest right now. "Please say something," I beg, taking a step that puts me right in front of her.

She still doesn't speak, just slowly lifts her hand to my cheek.

The walls I've carefully erected since the moment I met her come crashing down as my eyes flutter closed and I lean into her hand, a purr vibrating in my chest. A feeling of warmth spreads from her hand, all through my body, setting my nerves on fire.

"This still scares me," I whisper, my hands moving of their own will to wrap around her waist and draw her closer.

"Me too," she whispers back, our noses just brushing together.

Oh my...

The fire from her touch engulfs my heart as our lips touch, causing me to whimper in surrender to it. The sound has a profound effect on Ember, her hands suddenly fisting in my hair as she presses her lips to mine. My grasp on her hips tightens as I pull her hard against me, earning myself a soft moan from her sweet lips.

More.

My tongue traces her lips which part willingly and I growl, greedily exploring her mouth.

MORE.

WAIT!

I force myself to pull away, reigning in the lust and need I know I have been projecting. The hurt etched in her face almost brings me to my knees.

"Oh God, Ember," I whimper. Holding back the emotions flooding through me right now is killing me. "I'm not tryin' to hurt you, I swear...I just...don't want you to act from my influence." I look down at her, my eyes locked onto hers. "I'm holdin' it all back now, darlin'...I need you to tell me with a clear head that you still want me."

She shakes her head and my insides turn to ice.

"Jasper...I have wanted you from the moment you took my hand and told me your name. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to hide tha~"

Ice melted.

That's all I needed to hear.

Her words are silenced by my lips crashing against hers. The floodgate holding my emotions in check bursts open, bringing me to my knees as they merge with hers and sweep back through me. Her hands slip under my shirt and a soft growl rumbles in my chest as she moves them upwards. Reluctantly, I take my hands from her body to lift my arms and allow her to pull my shirt over my head.

If ever I have been thankful for being a vampire, it's this moment.

It's perfection...and the snow falling all around us only serves to make it more perfect.

My fingers have pushed up under the hem of her shirt, the edges of it held lightly between my thumb and fingers.

"May I?" I whisper in her ear, my pinkie and ring fingers stretched out to caress the skin just under her rib cage.

"Please," she whimpers.

I hope she doesn't favor that tank top too much, because it now lays in shreds on the ground around us. Her whimpered plea stirred somethin' inside me and I just couldn't help myself. A sound like a groan mixed with a growl rolls from my chest as her naked body presses to mine, the moan from her lips like music to my ears.

I could kick myself.

THIS is what I've been missing?

I was so afraid of THIS?

I can't dwell on that now.

Her fingers slip under the waist line of my jeans and I'm nearly undone.

In a blur of movement, I have both her and myself rid of clothing. I'm sitting back on my knees with Ember in my lap, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands grasping her hips.

I line myself up with her entrance, my body twitching with anticipation. My tongue trails its way from her shoulder to her ear and I delight in the soft groan I get when I suck her lobe into my mouth.

"Tell me, baby...I need to hear it one more time...Tell me you want me, Ember," I purr, my voice thick with lust.

"Oh God, Jasper...I want you...NOW."

With a thrust of my hips and a hard tug at hers I fill her, both of us crying out in pleasure.

The first few moments are fierce and primal, my instincts driving me to claim her as mine. Soon I have her beneath me in the soft snow, my movements less frantic as I am solely focused on her pleasure.

"Jas-per...Unngghh..ssooo close," she moans, her nails digging into my back.

"Me too, darlin'...Mmmmm..."

One more thrust and the air is filled with the sound of her screaming my name.

Jasper Whitlock has a new favorite sound.

The feel of her walls constricting around me combined with her screams throws me into my release, her name on my lips in a deep growl.

MINE.

Without a second thought, my teeth penetrate the flesh just where her neck meets her shoulder, permanently marking her. She hisses in pain but makes no other move to stop me. Finally I pull away, my tongue gently cleaning up the access venom on her skin. I run my fingertips over the new scar, my brain finally catching up to my actions.

"I'm so sorry, Ember," I say, pushing myself onto my elbows to look at her. "I let myself go..I didn't~"

"Shhh." She hushes me with one finger to my lips. "I'm okay...I...Well, if I could've got my mouth close enough, you'd be sporting one of your own," she admits.

I grin down at her. "Your turn next time."

"Deal."

We lay there for a while, kissing softly, until I could no longer ignore the buzzing of my phone inside.

"Guess I should get that," I drawl.

She giggles. "Yeah, go tell Alice she was right."

I laugh and pull us both up, shrugging sheepishly as she notices our shredded clothing and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oops."

Once inside I throw on some sweats and pick up my phone. Ember tells me she's going to shower, since her hair is wet from the melting snow.

"Maybe I'll join ya in a minute, sugar," I reply with a wink.

She grins at me and disappears.

I hear the water start as I hit send on my cell, and it's no surprise that Alice answers on the first ring.

"Jasper! You two have to get out of there!" she yells into the phone before I can get a word out.

"What? Alice, what are you~""There's a vampire...he shows up...tackles you...I can't _see_ him! Then everything disappears, Jasper! You have to go!"

"Too late," I mutter, having picked up the intruder's emotions. He was stalking, getting closer. "I have to go, Alice."


	5. Chapter 5

I step out onto the porch, sampling the air. There's no scent, but the emotional atmosphere tells me this vampire is close. I stalk through the snow at the treeline, feeling the vampire's emotions change as I get closer.

Why can't I smell him?

There's a spike of humor just before I catch a blur of movement from the trees above.

"Son of a bi-"

My curse is cut short as I'm tackled and plowed through the snow, the maniacal laughter from the vampire with his arms around me only servin' to piss me off more.

I throw out a sharp spike of fear and confusion, grinning to myself when I hear him gasp and feel his grip loosen. Just as I'm about to throw him down and re-teach him a lesson he has apparently forgotten, he's flung away from me, cryin' out in pain as he's pinned to a tree. I spin around to see Ember on the porch, a mix of fear and anger radiatin' off her, her fierce blue eyes trained right on the jackass moanin' against the tree.

I look him over and chuckle, then turn my attention to the towel-clad beauty drippin' water on the porch.

"Major.." came a whimper from behind me.

I bite my lip to hold back my laughter. "Ember, darlin' it's okay." I walk over and slap my old friend on the cheek. "This is Peter Whitlock, a stupid son a' bitch that ain't learned not to screw with me, but I think you just reinforced that life lesson for him."

I can't control my laughter as I end my statement and Ember releases Peter.

"Damn, Major! I was just goofin'!" he chokes, visibly shaken. "Ma'am," he says, tippin' his hat at Ember. "Nice towel."

I growl and knock him across the back of the head. Ember just rolls her eyes and flits back into the house.

"Ouch! What? I was just sayin'!" Peter pouts, rubbin' the back of his head.

"You'll always be a jackass, you know that, Pete?" I ask, walkin' toward the house. "So how's Charlotte?"

"Aw, she got pissed at me again and sent me away. Said she'd call when she wanted me to come back," he replies, shovin' his hands in his pockets as he follows behind me like a little boy in trouble. "Anyhow, I got the feelin' I should come see ya...It's been a while." He looks down at the water on the porch as we pass it. "Uh...was I inturruptin' somethin'?"

"When are you not inturruptin' something, Pete?" I ask, shakin' my head. "I'm just glad you didn't show up an hour ago."

"Who says I didn't?" he mutters under his breath. I growl at him and he holds his hands up. "Hey I kept my distance! I do have some sense ya know!"

"That all depends on who ya ask," I mutter.

I look up and smile to see Ember standing at the top of the stairs, in a strappy white tank top and sexy black jeans.

"Impressive skills ya got there, darlin'," Pete says, earning himself another growl from me. No one calls her "darlin'" but me. Peter knows me well and once again holds up his hands. "My apologies...I'll call ya sugar," he says, his look questioning. I nod.

"Better." I take Ember's hand as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Pete, this is Ember Thompson, the newest addition to the Cullen house...Ember, like I said before, this is Peter Whitlock. We served in Maria's army together."

"Pleased to meet ya, Miss Ember," Pete says, removin' his hat and bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Peter...Sorry about earlier...I thought..." she says, lookin' a bit embarrassed."No harm, no foul," he replies with a grin.

"Whitlock? So you two are...brothers?" she wonders, lookin' between us.

We both laugh.

"Naw, sugar, I couldn't remember my last name after I woke up to this life so I just took on my sire's," Pete explains.

"Sire?"

"I changed him...He was the first one I didn't kill," I reply quietly.

I didn't enjoy talkin' about my past. I knew that Ember knew parts of it, but I'd never told her the whole thing, and I clearly remember cussin' her out last time she tried to pry a little.

"Oh," she states simply, droppin' the subject.

The next day and a half were spent catchin' up with Pete. I enjoyed watchin' him and Ember get acquainted, quickly formin' a bond of deep friendship. They liked havin' telepathic conversations and gigglin' like schoolgirls, knowin' it was drivin' me crazy to be left out of it.

I just knew it had to be about me.

My suspicions are confirmed when Peter slips up and calls me sugarlips.

"What was that?" I growl, turnin' to face him from the outcroppin' of rock where I'm standing.

"Nothin'," he snickers.

Yeah, I've had enough.

He's laughin' too hard to put up a defense when I tackle him, but I barely get a shot in before I'm tackled off him by my sweet girl. She pins me to the ground, mostly usin' her gift.

"Run Peter!" she yells, gigglin'.

Just then, his phone rings.

"Yeah baby cakes, I'm comin' home," He says as a greeting, then smiles and snaps the phone closed. "Well, kiddies, it's been real but I gotta git home and take my punishment. We'll see each other soon!" He takes off his hat and gives a deep bow. "Take care of him, sugar."

"Bye, Pete!" we both call out. "I will," Ember says, her gaze softening as she looks down at me.

He passes by us in a blur, leavin' his hat on Ember's head, and leavin' us alone.

"That's just downright adorable, darlin'," I say, grinnin' up at her. "But you know...I was just about to take out a whole lot of frustration out on Pete for all the irritation the two of you have caused."

"Is that right?"

I nod. "It needs an outlet."

"Hmmm," she purrs, leanin down and brushin' her lips to mine. "Maybe you'll just have to take it out on me, cowboy."

My pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Just by way of warning, we will be diving into Jasper's past in this chapter and my version is quite a bit more disturbing that SM's. Consider yourself warned, the next two chapters are going to be a little dark in nature. Many hugs & smooches to all my faithful readers & reviewers. LOVE ya!

I don't require much proddin'.With our company the past two days there really hasn't been much opportunity for anything more than a kiss or two here and there. Every molecule in my body aches for her and I waste no time at all pinnin' her to a tree, my hands holdin' her wrists above her head as I hungrily devour her lips. She doesn't miss a beat, her slim legs wrappin' tightly around my waist, bringin' a growl from me as my arousal grinds into her core."Mmm...Ember," I purr, venom poolin' in my mouth as I kiss a wet trail down her neck. "God, darlin' I want you...""Jasper," she whimpers, slightly tuggin' at my hair, turnin' me on even more. "Please...stop."Huh?I search through the lusty haze, magnified by gift and discover that, much to my dismay, she really wants me to stop. I bite my lip and groan, reining in my emotions."What is it sweetheart?" I ask, my voice gruff as I rest my forehead on hers."I'm sorry, Jas," she whispers, softly kissin' my lips. "I know I started this, I just...Things have moved so fast between us and I feel like we barely know each other...Can we slow it down a little?"I open my eyes to see hers downcast, a mix of shame and fear emanating from her."Hey now," I say, liftin' her chin. "No feelin' like that." I carry her to a soft, grassy spot and lay her down. "We can talk all the time in the world, darlin'," I tell her, layin' on my side, propped up on my elbow beside her. I brush a few strands of stray hair from her cheek before leanin' down and kissin' it. "What do ya want to know?"Again her fear and trepidation spikes and I've got a good idea of what she wants to talk about. With a sigh I sit up, my arms resting on my knees."Why don't we just start with what ya know?" I mutter. "I know you've talked to Alice."I feel her sit up behind me, restin' her chin on my shoulder."Yes, I've talked to Alice...but really she has only shared small bits of her own story, very little of yours. Like I told you before, I'm not as nosey as you think and never intentionally dig for information that's private." She sighs and I feel her move. "There was just that one time I asked you..."I turn to see her leaning back on her elbows, a bit of pain in her eyes at the memory."I've been a real jerk, haven't I?" I mutter, floppin' flat on my back in the grass. "I'm so sorry, Ember."She moves so that she's sitting cross-legged beside me, her fingers tracing lightly over the scars on my chest, makin' me shiver. "No more apologizing," she says. "But no more secrets either."I take a deep breath and nod. "Some parts are real hard for me to tell. I'm afraid..." I look away, my eyes closin', my turn to feel ashamed. "I'm afraid I'll lose you...when you find out just what kind of a monster I really am."Her hand cups my cheek, pulling my face back towards her, but I keep my eyes closed. I can't tell 'll hate me.I can't bear to see...to feel that rejection...Not from her."Jasper..."I can't.."Jasper...baby look at me."I open my eyes, just now realizing my breathing had become shallow and rapid. Ember leaned down and gently pressed her soft lips to mine."You wont ever lose me," she whispered against my stay that way for several moments, until I regain control of my I sit back up, pullin' her into my lap. I need the connection, it comforts me."I was just a kid," I begin with a humorless chuckle. "I was too young, but after my Pa was killed, I ran off and joined the confederate army. My personality and height were enough to convince the recruiters that I was old enough. I can't imagine what it did to my poor moma..." I pause, shakin' my head. "First she loses her husband then her rebellious baby boy disappears, never to return. I didn't even tell her or my sisters goodbye." Ember's arm wraps around my waist and she kisses my cheek. "Anyhow...I climbed the ranks quickly, soon becoming the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, all without ever seein' any real battle. Then..."My voice trails off as my mind begins to recall memories I wish I could forget."Then?" Ember asks quietly, her hand rubbin' my back."Then I was taken," I reply, my voice low. " I was asleep in my tent, next thing I know I'm being dragged through the woods, then carried, at a speed so fast, everything around me was just a blur. I wanted to believe I was dreamin', but my cracked rib from bein' dragged let me know I was very much awake. When we stopped, I was dropped about fifteen feet into a dirt cellar. The only way out was the hole I was dropped in and it was covered with somethin' heavy. It was cold and I was terrified...I had only been wearin' my pants and boots, and they weren't in the best shape. It was pitch black. I wanted to scream, but my injury prevented it...I doubt it would've helped any."I'm not sure how long I was down there...it felt like days. I was weak from lack of food and water, not able to even lift my head when I heard someone land on the ground near me. He grabbed me by the throat and soon I was thrown down in the grass. I was barely conscious, but I remember her clearly...She was beautiful. She bent down and brushed my hair from my face, then turned to my captor and simply told him she'd take me. The next thing I remember is wakin' up, cleaned up and naked, in her bed. A thin sheet covered my bruised body, but it was warm from the fireplace. She literally appeared at my side, bringin' me water and some kind of soup, which she fed me. I was so confused...I had a pretty good idea that the woman wasn't human and that I had been purchased, but I was bein' treated like anything but a slave..." I trailed off, shakin' my head. "I had no idea what was coming."I set her off my lap and lean back, pullin' my jeans down off my left hip. "The first thing she did was brand me." There, low on my hip was her mark; the letter 'M' in a circle, with angel wings on either side of the circle."How?" Ember asks, her finger lightly tracin' the mark.I pulled her back into my lap."Her name was Maria. When she finished feeding me, she pulled out a knife and told me not to scream or I'd be punished...Then she proceeded to carve her mark into me. I was so weak still, I couldn't scream. When she looked up from her work and saw the tears that had fallen she slapped me and told me cryin' was worse than screamin'. I still didn't know what she was or what she wanted with me. She licked the wound she had created, which is why you can still see it."When I could speak again, I asked her what she was and why was I there...She just smiled and told me she'd show me what she was. She spoke so fast I couldn't comprehend her words, but within a matter of seconds, a man came in, draggin' a girl with him. She was cryin' and shakin' like a leaf. Maria grabbed her and held her from behind so that she was facin' me and I watched as she drained her. The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen..."I was in shock. Even after what I had just witnessed, I didn't want to believe that vampires exsisted. As the man left with the body, Maria came and straddled my waist, holdin' my chin too tightly in her hand... 'You're very special, Major Whitlock. I believe you will be of great use to me,' she told me. 'I will turn you into the fiercest warrior our kind has ever seen...but you must go through hell to get there.' "And hell it was. She kept me human for three months, during which I was witness to countless murders, rape and torture..and subjected to torture under her hands; she was the only one allowed to touch me. I lost my innocence to her. Our sexual experiences were never pleasent or pleasurable for me...she liked to be covered in my blood.." I let my voice trail off, feeling Ember's emotions swirlin around me. Anger, sadness, pity and...love. I single that one out and soak it in, allowing her to feel my love for her.I kissed her temple and continued, "Then one night during a particularly violent...encounter...she bit me. The pain was excruciating, but I was glad. I had tried to escape once, and she'd tortured me for days...I nearly died. I knew as a vampire I would get away...and I planned on takin' her ashes with me."I wasted no time. Upon awakening I found myself alone with her and she found herself pinned to the floor with my teeth in her throat." I paused, shakin' my head. "She laughed at me. Then she uttered three words that shot dread through me like ice through my veins...'I have Alice,' she cackled at me."

Note: SOOOO? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on, it was long AND a quick update!


End file.
